Expiration Date
by SailorAino
Summary: He gave himself an expiration date. Ten days. He decides to prove to her that he cares in ten days. She is anticocial and bitter. She plans to be single all her life. What does it take for her to realize that there is someone out there for her?


Expiration Date

By: SailorAino

Disclaimer: The Usual

Author's Note: I am a bad girl. I haven't finished my other story and started another one. Bad bad me. This story actually came to me while I was taking a train to work. I was going to make it all in one piece, but decided for multi-chapters instead. ) By the way I LOVE REVIEWS. Hint hint.

6/9/2005 – added something in at the end.

………………………………………………………….

Chapter 1: Obsession

I can't help, but be attracted to her. I have been drawn to her since the first time I saw her. She is always sitting in the back of the classroom. She doesn't seem like she has any friends. She doesn't talk to anyone. I don't think she even notice that I am always staring at her. Actually I didn't notice it myself until one of my friends asked me why I am always looking at her.

I want to talk to her, but she avoids people like a plague. Every time someone approaches her, she would move away. She is like an obsession to me. I notice everything about her. How her hair flows in the wind. How her eyes look when she is staring out the window. How she dozes off in class with the pen in her hand, still scribbling illegible words. How cloudy her eyes are when she wakes up from napping in class. How a tiny little smile graces her face when she sits in the corner reading manga.

Man I feel like a stalker. I truly don't know why I am attracted to her so much. She is totally not the type of girl I would like. In fact my dream girl would be talkative and bubbly, but she the total opposite, silent and anti-social.

I remembered the first time I saw her. She was leaning against a tree, reading a book. It was just before the sunset. She looks so ethereal with a smile tugging at her face and the wind slightly caressing her hair. This scene is just so picture perfect. That was a year ago.

…………………………………………………………………

_My dear, what does it take_

_For you to hear me_

_For you to see me_

_For you to know that I care_

_I am willing to do many things for you_

_I will climb mountains_

_I will walk over sea of fire_

_I will walk across a bed of needles_

_Just for you to say my name._

……………………………………………………………………..

I made a resolution at the start of the year. I want to let her know that I care for her before we graduate from here. It is now nearing the end of the year and I only have ten days left to show her before she graduates and walks out of my life. 10 days is not long, but it is enough time to show her my feelings.

…………………………………………………………..

I spent most of my life avoiding people. After a really horrible experience, I felt that most people out there are deceptive. Especially people who call you a friend when you are with them, but once you turn your back, they will make fun of you and talk behind your back. Those kind of friends I do not need. What hurts the most is that you truly thought they were your friends. I learned my lesson to not trust everyone when they call you their friend.

It is not like I don't trust anyone, but it just takes longer for me to be able to trust a person fully. I can only name three people whom I can truly call friends, Mina, Ami, and Mako, but all three of them go to another school. At my school here, I am treated like an outcast. I do not talk with anyone. I sit alone. Heh. The last time someone talked to me was because she was my partner for a project. I don't think she likes me much because I heard her complaining to her friend that I was weird. Not that I care.

I am so glad that it is almost the end of the senior year. Finally I will be free from this school. Mina, Ami, and Mako got accepted into the same college as me. This is so awesome. Only ten more days.

But little did I know that these ten days will change my life.

……………………………………….

_Hey, Hey are you really my friend_

_If so why do you talk behind my back_

_Do you know how much it hurts_

_To hear you say those things_

_Hey, hey do you love me_

_If so would you please show me_

_I am wound and hurt_

_Can you be the one who will heal me?_

…………………………………..

Well tune into my next chapter and remember to review. )


End file.
